The Joker's friend or maybe more
by The Joker Lover
Summary: A very different girl and her friend meet The Joker. Please be nice, this is my first fan fiction and please read this.
1. A monday

**Hi I'm the Joker lover. This is my first fan fiction. I do not own anything I write of and this is all for fun. I only own Jack and Aaron.**

Well here we are. My name is Jack black Stone or as my friends call me Jack. I'm 21. I have long blood red hair and blue green eyes and I'm 5'8 and damn proud of it. And I normally wear blue and gold t shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers.

I'm not sure how I got caught up in all this, But I do know its gonna be one hell of a wild ride. But then no one said being friends with the Joker would be easy.

So I guess I should start at the beginning of this strange story.

Well it all started one late afternoon on a Monday. I hate Monday. I never liked getting up early I've always been a night owl and you think I know something strange would happen Because it's a Monday but I didn't.

You see I was walking to Gotham Bank because I lost my job earlier in the week where I worked in a coffee shop that was about a block away. I just got my last paycheck so I wanted to cash it in before the bank closed. I got there just in time...For it to be robbed by the Joker.

I just got my 25 bucks from my paycheck. when they walked in carrying rifles and one guy with a shotgun. They were all wearing clown masks and one wearing a purple suit. To say I was surprised would be a lie. It's always an adventure living in Gotham, especially with one or two super villains free at one time or a another. One of them yelled at everyone, "Get down on the ground".

We did as we were told though. I was rather be pissed off that I wouldn't get at coffee shop in time for my friend. The one that yelled at us,"Get down" walked over to the guy behind the counter. He said,"Open the vault and if anyone call's the police I will kill one of you."

I watched the one in the purple suit walk by me and I think he felt my gaze on him because he turned and looked at me. It was weird his eyes were so dark they looked black. But it wasn't just that. I got a strange feeling. I know my own feelings well enough to know feelings that they are good and bad. This felt good. it was weird I don't usually get good feelings from guys in purple suits and clown masks. He said "hello there Dollface". But I was still looking at his eyes. I shook my head and said "hi " in the way I usually do when strangers talk to me. I think he smiled because the mask stretched a little. Either that or he frowned. There wasn't no way to tell with the mask on his face.

Oh, and the other people around me started moving away from me a bit because he was crouched in front of me. Then the bank manager came out of the back room with a shotgun ready to defend us and the money. He managed to get one of them before the one crouched in front of me got up and shot him. it was a good try I'll give him that. I look back at the Joker (Yes I finally realized it's a joker. Don't look at me like that I just woke up 20 minutes ago. Don't blame me if I'm slow) Wondering what he's going to do next. But Suddenly There's a crash I look to the right and see batman and a batrang going straight for the Joker.

But it's going around so the Joker didn't see it but I did. I grab the tale of his coat and pull him down. It doesn't really work but it got him low enough so the batrang missus and hits one of the henchman, right In the balls. I start to grin slightly insanely at that and start laughing my ass off.

Everyone but the joker looks at me like I'm insane. which I am. then I noticed the Joker and he's looking at me ( he took off the mask after the bank manager) and grinning. I blush...wow never done that before. I smile back a little bit. Bats Starts to get his act back together. He starts taking out the henchman.

Soon only two of the henchmen are left and Joker got a little banged up. Which for some reason it made me growl. I only growl when I'm protective of something or someone. While Batman tried taking the Joker head on, I did something unexpected. I got really pissed, more than I've ever gotten unless someone I care for is getting hurt, oh and I tackled Batman. Next I punch him hard in the face but he manages pin me to the ground under him. Then we hear a growl that's not mine.

**Author Note* The reason why Jack isn't bothered by her feelings is she trusts them and her instincts and even though he may be a monster he still a man and every man has a heart and soul no matter how to twistid or corrupt***


	2. oh dear

Recap (Then I tackled Batman. Next I punch him hard in the face but he manages pin me to the ground under him. Than we hear a growl that's not mine. )

***Story start***

I look to the right and see a really pissed off Joker wallking straight towards us. _Oh this can't be good._ He gets about a foot away us before he kicks bats off me. He said " need a hand there doll?" and he held his hand out.

I take his hand and he pulls me up. I say " thanks " and stand next to him as he grins at the batman like a madman, which he is. I grin and say " I guess the real fun starts now ". and I get ready to charge. Then I hear sirens in distance. I frown and say "Damn it, there goes all our fun ".

Even the Joker looks sad that we can't have our fun, but suddenly he started laughing like a maniac. I look at him with a slightly confused look. He just looked at me and grined. All the while everyone including Batman is looking at them in stunned silence. that a young beautiful woman defended the Joker and he defended her back.

The Joker calls out to his boys " Boys get the van together we're leaving ". He looks at me says " want to came?" I Smile and say " No thanks, I've got places to be. There are cops to run from and friends to see ". I bow to him and say " See ya around " as I bolt off in the direction of the cafe that my best friend works at.

By the time I get to the cafe it's about 5:55 and my friend is still working there till 7:00. I walk to the cafe and took a seat at the nearest table. The waiter that comes to my table is my best friend Aaron Black Blood. He's 28 and about 6'3". He has silver shoulder length hair and kind, honey colored eyes. He's also wearing his usual outfit which is a silver t shirt with a black hand on the back. He's wearing black jeans, dark blue combat boots, and his black work apron.

He says with his light English accent " Hey Jack what's up? ". I Smile and say " Oh not much. I went to the bank the bank got robbed nothing out of the ordinary ". He just looks at me like I'm mad and says " Oh dear what did you do now Jack ?" I grin and say " Oh just beat up Batman and saved the Joker, again nothing out of the ordinary ". He simply smiles and sets down at the table. He stares at me for a while. Then he Suddenly says " You like him? Oh my god you like the bloody Joker don't you? I start to blush and say" ah ah ah ". I grin like a lunatic and say, "No what would make you think that Aaron? " He says " I know you Jack. You don't Just blush. I've never seen you blush in the whole long time I've known you Jack so you must like him". I sighed and said " Well maybe it's just that I don't know why I like him and when I think about him I get this strange good feeling. Ever since I saw his eyes I get this feeling from him that says he's not all bad ". He Smiles slightly and said, "Well it could have something to do with fact that were not like other humans ".

I look at my watch. damn It's 6:30 and I've got to get home. I look at Aaron and say " Hey Aaron I've got to get home before it gets too dark ". He simply waves me off as I go to the door and says " Have fun Jack ". I just wave as I get out the door. I get to my apartment in the Narrows at 7:30. It was lucky too, had I gotten home any later the gangs will have to start to come out. I stay up for about 3 hours watching TV and playing on my Xbox. It was about 11:00 when I started to get really sleepy so I went to bed. After about 6 hours of glorious sleep something wakes me up. I go to the switch on the wall next to my bed. I turn on lights and guess who I see. Of all the people to come to my house in the middle of the night. why did it have to be the Joker.

I just stare at him for a minute before I say " What the hell are you doing here?" He just grins and says " Just wanted check on my darling Savior and maybe ask her why she helped me ". He skipped across the room (yes he skipped) and jumped on my bed. He crawled right in front of me and got right in my face. Had anyone else walk in right now they'd think we were about to kiss. I look at his eyes and say " You wouldn't believe me if I told you ". He starts laughing like a lunatic right in front of me my ears started to ring a little bit. He finally stopped laughing and said in a low voice " Just tell me ". Mind you had I not been half asleep his voice probably would have affected me so I just figured if I just tell him now he'll leave and I can go back to sleep " I like you ". I said. He just looks at me before he starts laughing and I hit him with my pillow, he stopped but starts glares at me. " please go away so I can sleep" I said with a glare of my own. He Suddenly starts grinning again and says "Sorry doll face but I'm staying tonight ".

**To be continued**


	3. A kiss and hold up

**Recap (He Suddenly starts grinning again and says "Sorry doll face but** **I'm staying tonight."** )

***Story Start***

Honestly I completely confused but if he's thinking of doing something perverted I WILL hurt him. Upon seeing my glare he _says_ " No I'm not gonna to do anything to you, I just need a place to stay, you see after our little encounter". He giggles and then continues " The cops followed my boys back to to my hideout and took it, soo I need a place to stay." I blink and ask " How did you know where I live and why me? ". He grins and simply says " I followed you and I wanted to know why you saved me, no one, no one at all would want to help me, so why would you."  
I sighed and smile " I really don't know why, I'm still trying to figure out why I did." He looks at me disappointed then he started laughing again and says " aren't you a strange one " ok look who calling kettle black. He still grinning at me and I say " And you aren't " I finish with the smirk. He giggles and says " ooh and brave too, I like brave one's " He leans in and kisses me. what the hell is he doing, why is he kissing me and why am i leting him. oh hell why not. I wrap my arms around him and stat kissing him back. He then pulls back and smiles and pets me on my head like a cat. I really like it when someone does that. I finally snap out of it and said " if you really want too, your rooms across from mine, the bathroom on the left." He smiles again then get up and off my bed. He looks at me " goodnight Jack" and I hear him shut his door.

I wake up the next morning and I get up and got dressed in my favorite blue t shirt with the captions " I'M THE CRAZY CHICK EVERYONE WARNED YOU ABOUT " and black jeans, I fix my hair and brush my teeth. When I was done I went to the kitchen and started cooking eggs and bacon. I heard someone coming down the Hall and look to see the Joker in blue long sleeve shirt a green vest and a green tie and dark blue pants. " morning doll " he says as he take's a seat at the table. I set down 2 plate of eggs and bacon and began to eat. I begining to wonder why i haven't wanted him out of my territory yet i watch him eat and wonder why i didn't notice this before without his makeup he's actually really handsome Wait wait wait wait one god damned minute why in the hell do i think he's looks handsome AND WHY THE FUCK DID I KISS BACK HIM LAST NIGHT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT Wait... he kissed me he KISSED me why did he kiss me, does that mean he likes me. oh dear i need to think about this some more. Suddenly there's a hand waving in front of my face and see Joker talking to me. " helloo anyone there doll face " " huh" i said looking confused and the Joker laughs " you really are out of it aren't you " he smiles handsomely oh no bad brain don't go there right now and I zoned out... again. I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me a little " Hey are you ok sweetheart " the Joker looks at me with concern in his dark eyes. wait why is he concerned for me. "Yeah yeah im ok " i said with slight sadness " im just thinking that's all ". Suddenly the Joker looks angry and suspicious then says " aren't thinking of turning me in are you". why would he think I'd do that " why would I " buzz buzz buzz " huh who's calling me " i press the call button " Hey hello who is this " I asked " Jack who the fuck else would know you're number " Aaron replied. I grin and say " Oh hi Aaron whats up " " well I'm kinda being held hostage at the cafe " he replied sadly. my grin falls from my face and is replaced with worry and fear for Aaron. " what, how are you ok Aaron. " I ask worried " oh I'm fine Jack but I think they are after a ransom from the mayor and I was hoping you could help. I can an try protect the hostages and you can take out the enemies. oh hell I gotta go Jack. get here soon Jack." He says quickly and quietly. The Joker looks at me his expression unreadable but he asks " what's wrong doll." I look at him with worry for Aaron and I say" Aaron in trouble and he needs my help."

"I have to get Aaron, I won't lose him, he's my best friend and I can't lose him." I say lowly as I run from my apartment to the cafe as fast i can but damn it! I'm going to slow. I need to shift so I leap into the air and begin change my form. my hands turn into paws as I grow 9 tails and the rest of my body turns into my animal form. NOW IT'S TIME TO GET AARON.

**to be continued.**

**please note that I do not have a beta reader (but I really need one) so please if there are mistakes that I did not see please tell me**


End file.
